The present invention relates to a device in a vending machine in which articles are fed stepwise to a position of delivery opposite a delivery opening in the machine to be dispensed therefrom one by one, said device having a cover which is pivotal between a closed position in which it covers said delivery opening, and an open position in which it exposes the delivery opening to permit dispensing an article fed to the position of delivery, locking means adapted to lock the cover in the closed position, and a pusher which is adapted when the cover pivots from the closed position to the open position, to push the article fed to the position of delivery, at least a certain distance out of the delivery opening.